


Boyfriend, Girlfriend

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You aren't the only one who gets jealous.





	

It was almost funny how everybody always seemed to think that you would get jealous since you were dating Zen. After all, you were simply plain while Zen was very handsome, not to mention he worked in a fiercely competitive industry where public appearances matter. It just made sense to people that you would get jealous towards the more beautiful-looking and well off women who practically flung themselves towards your boyfriend, uncaring if he was already in a relationship. Though you couldn't deny the fact that you did get jealous from time to time, nobody ever seemed to think of how jealous himself Zen got towards you.

You wouldn't necessarily call yourself a tomboy, but you always did end up making easier friends with males rather than females, having found common interests and being able to just be yourself without caring for appearance like you usually did around females. Whenever you were around other girls, you usually found yourself comparing yourself to them, but it wasn't like that with males, so you ended up sticking around them more.

Both you and Zen were on a date when a few of his fans came up to him, trying to strike up a conversation with him. The actor flashed you an apologetic look, but you merely shook your head and encouraging him to spend some time to talk with them. After all, you knew how important his fans were to him, and you had complete trust and faith in your relationship.

You were patiently waiting off to the side to give Zen and his fans some privacy when you felt somebody tap on your shoulder. You turned around, curious, and for a moment, confusion makes its way onto your features when you're greeted by a vaguely familiar face. The male before you offers a lopsided smile that you remember all too well, and you _shriek_.

You catch Zen's attention, thinking that you were being attacked, but instead, he finds you tightly hugging on to some man that he doesn't know. The actor excuses himself from his fans and makes his way over to you where you're completely caught up in a conversation that sounds foreign to him.

"Oh my god!" You're barely able to contain your excitement as you naturally fall back to speaking the language you were comfortable in. The language you shared with your childhood friend. "It's been _ages_! Look at you! You're actually _taller_ than me!"

"Me?" Your friend asks before gesturing towards you. "Look at _you_! When did you grow from a cute girl to such a beautiful woman?"

You can't help but blush at the compliment, laughing as you playfully smack the young man's arm. "You smoothtalker!"

Your friend laughs alongside you, and before the two of you can continue with your conversation, strong arms suddenly wrap around your waist. You're pulled back to Zen's chest, his grip around you tighter than normal as he places a deep kiss to your lips. " _Babe_ ," the actor whines, "let's continue with our _date_ already." Zen adds a lot of emphasis on the word "date", his eyes darting to narrow at your friend.

"Just a moment," you tell the young man, and he pouts. You bring your attention back to your childhood friend and ask him if he understands Korean, and when he nods and adds that he can speak it too, you go introduce the two males to each other. You introduce your friend to Zen first before introducing the actor himself.

"This is my boyfriend, Zen." Zen seems rather smug when you call him his boyfriend, and he puffs up his chest, feeling rather proud and pulls you closer towards him before placing another kiss to your cheek, almost as though to prove his point.

Your friend lets out an impressed whistle. "Wow, boyfriend, huh? Who would have thought that the little girl who used to poke at dog poop with a stick for fun would end up getting such a good-looking boyfriend?"

Zen's eyes widen the slightest bit at the compliment from the male, and you link your arms around the actor's before sticking your tongue out to your friend. "Back off, he's already taken," you say in a sing-song voice, and the male before you shrugs his shoulders in mock defeat.

You exchange a few more light conversation with your childhood friend before making plans to catch up with each other some other time, and both you and Zen excuse yourselves to resume your date. The actor hasn't let up on his grip around you at all until now, so you decide to finally comment, "You were _totally_ jealous, weren't you?"

Zen purses his lips and averts his gaze. "I can't help it..." the actor whines. "You're the most beautiful and kindest woman I've ever met, so of course I would get jealous if my _girlfriend_ was approached by and was friendly with some other man."

You give an inelegant snort at how Zen emphasized the word "girlfriend" and you playfully roll your eyes. "I'll have to admit, my _boyfriend_ looks rather nice with jealousy."

This time, it's Zen's turn to give an inelegant snort, and he nudges you with his arm. You raise an eyebrow at him before you nudge him back. A challenging smirk grows on Zen's features before the two of you start nudging against one another, pushing close to each other as your shared lauhter rings in the sky.


End file.
